Forbidden Love
by Siaftza
Summary: Suze makes a huge mistake, but Paul will never let her forget. Will she be able to release herself from his grasp or will he finally get what he wants?


I knew this was wrong, so wrong, but it felt so good. And I have to admit, Paul made my entire body tingle as our lips smashed together on his bed, I moaned a little as he pulled away briefly to chuckle at me, I saw the very prominant smirk on his absolutely gorgeous face, but a second later he dived back into the kiss. He kissed me long and hard, the heat radiating off him made me feel so safe and made it seem so normal. His tongue teased and taunted me, and I threw caution to the wind. I deepened my moan and wrapped my arms around him neck, my fingers gently stroking his hair. I was...excited. I felt alive, I felt ready. And he could tell. Proving it by breaking off the kiss only to kiss my neck and the top of my shirt. Abruptly, he stopped and pinned my hands above my head, a secretive glint in his eyes as he watched my reaction. I was 2 seconds away from fighting his grip when he said to me, "tell me you love me, Suze," and without waiting for my answer he let go of my hands and continued with his kisses, except this time he went further. His hands pushed the bottom of my shirt up. His touch made me gasp as his hands travelled further up my torso, to my chest. I sighed with the anticipation, and pushed myself up against his bed, closing my eyes. I was blushing, I suddenly realised as I opened my eyes and saw him smirking at me again. He lowered himself so our lips were barely a centimetre apart. "Tell me," This time, I didn't hesitate. "I love you, Paul,". I didn't even feel his hands as he kissed me, but next thing I know my bra is a metre away on the floor and Paul's hands are gently massaging me under my shirt. God, it felt good. I pulled him closer to me, moaning as we kissed, which exhilarated him and he went faster, harder with his hands. I tore myself away from his lips. He was making me so hot, the heat was almost unbearable. He seemed to know as well seeing as he chuckled then brought my top over my head. I giggled and he pushed me back on the bed, then he began to suck and lick my breasts. I was completely taken by him, knocked back against the bed by the pleasure while a loud moan escaped my mouth. When I could breathe again I looked down at him, his eyes darted to mine for a moment, they were hazy but still maddeningly beautiful, then he closed them again. I was ready for him now, I wanted him now. "Paul!" his name tore itself from my throat. He moved his torturous pleasure from my chest to my mouth. I will never complain about being kissed by Paul again but it wasn't what I wanted. I was almost getting annoyed at him for making me wait when I felt his warm hands underneath my knickers and I smiled into his kiss as he gently removed them. They joined my bra on the floor, shortly followed by the skirt I was now so glad I had put on that morning. It felt so natural to be pressed against him like this, naked, on his bed. He was gently rubbing me now, and broke off the kiss for a moment only to say "God, Suze, if you want me to just do it, say so," but with the teasing smirk he had worn for the last 3 hours. I giggled and pulled him back into this kiss. At least now he could feel what he was doing to me. Then, my moans heightening as he stroked and rubbed me, I felt one of his long, elegant fingers slide inside me. He broke the kiss, again, so he could see the torture he was putting me through. "Beg me," he whispered, and moved that finger so I understood him completely. I whimpered as a wave of pleasure threw me back onto the bed, almost violently. He moved his finger a few more times, becoming more forceful. "Tell me how much you want me, beg me to give it to you," "Paul, I don't think I've ever wanted something more in my life, please, I'll do anything," He kissed my neck again then laid a pattern of kisses over me from my mouth to my abdomen. "Jesse?" That one word. I hated to hear it in the midst of this passion, the incredible, irrealistic lust. "Do whatever the hell you want to him, I'm through" And I was. I was through with fighting for a ghost that didn't do anything for me, especially since Paul had made this absolutely clear now. Jesse = No sex. No Jesse = sex. Knowing Paul, wild, wonderful, scream-worthy sex. He didn't need to say anything else. The next thing I felt was his penis entering me. He was so gentle, so scared to hurt me. But I was reeling in the pleasure, panting beneath him, eyes closed, having completely surrended. He start moving. Slow, back then back in again. I rose to meet him, encouraging him hugely. Within the next 10 seconds, he was ramming into me as if his life depended on giving me as many orgasms as possible. Let me tell you, he was succeeding wonderfully. I held onto him for dear life, almost screaming as the pleasure whammed me again and again. Finally, we both came for one last time.


End file.
